The New Girl at SSH
by My-My986
Summary: 6 years ago,Amy's parents were murderd.Now Amy and her brother have moved to Station Square. Now Amy'll face the things she's NEVER faced before,friendship,drama,and..GUYS!When Sonic the Hedgehog the guy who has amazing friends but thunks no one understands him meets Amy he'll HAVE TO THINK AGAIN!COUPLES INCLUDE:SonAmy,CrAils,SilvAze,ShadAria,TikalxEspio ,and Marinex?
1. The begining

**The New Girl at SSH**

**OK Hey everybody my NEW STORY inspired and dedicated to MayaTheHedgehog!THE WHOLE STORY!**

**Well I guess the disclaimer…I don't own ANYTHING EXCEPT the story. Hope you enjoy let's DO THIS**

I was walking down the hallway when I heard a funny noise .I went to Mommy's and Daddy's room and jumped on the bed making them wake up.

"Mommy, Daddy…wake up." I whispered shaking them, scared out of my mind! Therese weird noises and I don't know what they are!

"Amy, is that you..go back to bed" Daddy said tired "Mommy, Daddy Someone's in the house"! My little squeaky voice told them. They suddenly became alert and awake much to my 10-year-old relief.

"Alright, I'll go and check it out Amelia, Amber stay here and DON'T follow me. This could be dangerous." And Daddy went downstairs to "check things out" Mommy wasn't taking 'no' for an answer went downstairs like Daddy said not too.

Me being the curious 10 years old I am I went downstairs and immediately regretted it. There was my dad struggling for a gun thingy and yelling at mom to get out of there. Mom was dialing the number of 9-1-1 and was panicking. I jumped under the coffee table mom was using, but before anyone saw I saw _'him' _I saw his face perfectly. A few seconds of trembling, and being afraid I heard two bangs and that's when my mom fell on her side her face facing me with a hole in her forehead. Red stuff pouring out of the tiny hole I felt like screaming 'till my heart popped out. I covered my mouth from screaming saw the phone still in my mom's hand. I grabbed it quickly gazing at Mommy's eyes; they weren't dark green anymore they looked as if they had gray all over them. I spoke in the phone as I heard the door open and then slam. I started screaming at that point.

**"HELP, HELP, HELP! My Mommy and Daddy are on the floor and covered in red stuff PLEASE HELP ME!THEY WON'T WAKE UP!"** I screamed and cried and as quickly as I screamed some more men with those gun thingies came barging in. I got scared even more as one of them came towards me. He put two fingers on Mommy's neck and shook his head 'no'. That's when he looked at me seriously.

"Hey, there…you wanna come out and tell us what happened?" the man said trying to get me from under the coffee table. I shook my head slightly scooted away 'till I back to back with wall. "Com' on I won't hurt 'cha." He said in a soothing voice that made want to actually come out. I scooted towards him this time and when I was close enough I pounced and hugged him as tight as I could and cried. I felt him pat my back. I cried 'till I remembered my newborn brother still asleep. I leapt out of the man's arms and ran upstairs, with the men in high pursuit. I flung open the door to his room and looked in the cradle of my sleeping brother only to find him still asleep.

"This is Mark, to base we need a bus stat! We've got a child and a baby, with two dead bodies!" the man I was with the previous moments ago called into his wire and then everything else was a blur.

**6 years later Amy's P.O.V**

Hi, I'm Amy Rose and I'm a 16 year-old hedgehog with bright pink fur and jade green eyes. I just moved here with my little brother Max and my cousins Rob'O Hedge and his wife Amanda. We just moved here to Station Square from Green Hill. The reason why we moved is 'cause 6 years ago me and Max's parents were murdered, and when I kept having night terrors of what happened, Rob decided it would be best to get away from it all. So here we are at our new house just looking at it.

"Well, we better get unpacked or we'll never get anything done around here." Rob said grabbing a load of our bags and bringing them into the house we're supposed to live in for the rest of our kiddy and teenage life's. Well it can't get any worse than this, it's not like they're sending me to school right? Right?

WELL 1st Chapter done good, good huh? Well AGAIN THIS WHOLE STORY IS FOR MayaTheHedgehog

R&R and tell me what you think.


	2. The New Girl

**WELL. IS CHAPTER 2 HERE ALREADY? YES IT IS!**

**(Sonic's P.O.V)**

Well, it's that time again. The second week of school, man I hate Monday. I just got finished getting dressed. I'm wearing a blue tee-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans and my trademark sneakers. I jogged downstairs and snagged an apple before heading out. Dad was already at work; Mom was probably at that new interview, Sonia's still at the university, Manic's already on his way to school so it's just me. I know I have great friends, but I just feel they don't understand me. I know Tails and Knuckles are my best friends but they don't know about why I'm always running when I can, or why I don't wanna go out with Sally Acorn. I mean sure we're friends but nothing more. I just don't want to be with someone who shares NOTHING in common with me. I want a girl who can talk to me, who understands me, who'll run with me, not someone who'll drag me in the mall and ask me if she should wear this or that. I was approaching the school when my two buddies run up to me.

"Sonic, there's a new girl in your homeroom. I bet she's really nice." Tails said as if he's already met the girl.

"Well, she's probably like most of the girls here; prissy, hates to get there cloths dirty, frilly, selfish, and sluttish." I said annoyed. When the bell rang we all went in and had gone our separate ways. But what I didn't now is that The New Girl would change my life forever.

**Amy's P.O.V (earlier that day.2 ½ hours earlier)**

I finished unpacking and came down stairs. Amanda and Rob looked at like I was crazy confusion written all over my face as I ended on the last step.

"So…what's up? I mean you're all looking at like I just committed murder or something." I said looking weirdly at them.

"Amy, where's your school supplies?" Rob asked me like it was obvious. Wait, what? "Sc-sc-school? You're sending me to school?! But-but-but, you can't send me to school!" I said like they had lost their marbles!

"Why, not dear? We thought you'd like to be around kids your age." Mom said as if trying to make go. We call her 'mom' 'because she looks almost like her. Same color, same eyes. Different voice and personality.

"Amelia, you're going to school weather you like it or not. Now go get your stuff and I'll drop you off School starts in 1 hour." Rob said grabbing the car keys and standing by the door. I groaned and reluctantly when up stairs to get ready. I'm wearing a slightly dark pink V-neck shirt that has black lining on the V with a grey piece on the chest that hugs just right, a white scarf, slim blue jeans that get baggy at the bottom, a black belt with a gold buckle, my Olympic sneakers except I wore them with a dim light pink piece at the bottom** (A/N: The bottom piece of Shadow's normal shoes but different color)** with pink in top looking like a gem. Some DJ-headphones with lavender on the earpieces, and my gold bangles on my wrist along with my white gloves and red headband. I saw a backpack in a box and since it was slightly heavy I guessed it had all my stuff in it. I ran down the stairs and out the door to be greeted with Rob in the driver seat of our SUV. I jumped in and buckled my seatbelt while the car started.

"So, you ready for high school Amy or you gonna chicken out?" Rob said like he was making bet. If he was I would totally win.

"Nah, just being the newbie will totally get some friends." I told him sarcasm all over my voice. I've never been to a real school before. I've had Rob and Mom for all that stuff, but REAL school I'm gonna die on the spot. I don't know what I'm supposed to do, or were I'm supposed to go. What no one likes me, what if I'm a nerd/dork, what if I'm a victim of bullies and peer pressure? Well the last two I can handle perfectly.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop and I could see like a million people in the front of the school. I slightly step out of car and start walking towards the building. I turn and waved at Rob before he took off and continued walking 'till I heard this huge bell ringing. I looked at the name of the place that said 'Station Square High'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well here I am walking the hallways being totally lost. I walked past the girls' bathroom and someone was coming out, so why not stop and ask for directions.

"Excuse, me but do you know where the office is, I'm new." I asked her as polite as I could. "Yeah, it's the next corner to the left." She said pointing to the corner of witch I'm going.

"OK, thanks!" I said as ran down the corner and made a left. I stood in front of a door with the label 'Office' on it. I slowly turned the knob and walked in nervously up to the lady at the desk.

"Hello, may I help you?" the lady said look at me with a smile on her face.

"Um, yes I'm Amy rose I'm new here." said waiting to get out if this awkward situation. She looked surprised than started going through some paperwork looking for something.

Finally she gave me a slip of paper which would be my schedule. I thanked her than took a look at my schedule.

_Amelia. Jade. Rose_

_First period:-Mrs. Lamb- science/chymistry-123_

_Second period: - Mr. Henry- literature-246_

_Third period: - Mrs. Vanilla- E.C. class/cooking -241 _

_Fourth period:-Mr. Bullwinkle-Gym-134_

_Fifth period: -Mr. Anderson-History-135_

_Sixth period: Lunch-cafeteria_

_Seventh period: - -math-204_

Well, I finally found room 123 and just stood out the door looking through the window just looking inside.

**Sonic's P.O.V**

We were listening to Mrs. Lamb talk about magnets when I spotted something or someone in the window. I raised my hand when she asked for any questions.

"Yes, Sonic?" she called on me. "Someone's at the door." I said looking at whoever's at the door. Mrs. Lamb looked where I was looking and walked over and opened the door. She talked to whoever, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Suddenly Mrs. Lamb became very excited and pulled the person in the room. "Class, this is our new student Amelia." So this was the new girl Tails was talking about. I had to admit she was kinda cute. I found her outfit pretty cool. I've never seen a **GIRL** wear **ANYTHING** like that.

"Amelia you can take a seat next to Sonic. Sonic please raise your hand." Mrs. Lamb asked breaking my thoughts. When she sat next to me she seemed a little…nervous. "Hey." I whispered as to not get caught. She looked at for a second then looked away. "Hi…names' Amy." She whispered with a small wave and smile. Now I know this years' gonna interesting.

**Well, what's done is done. OK so the reason why I made Sonic meets Amy is 'cause in EVERY SonAmy high school FanFic it's ALWAYS Cream to meet Amy first so I made it Sonic since he's like the 2nd main character in the story. Oh, and if ANYONE has ANY idea feel free to PM me DO NOT HESITATE! R&R I LOVE YOU ALL WHO DO! All FLAMES will be IGNORED YA HATERS!**


	3. Friends and nicknames

**Chapter 3…is HERE ok SO AGAIN THIS WHOLE STORY IS DEDICATED TO MAYATHEHEDGEHOG!**

**Amy's P.O.V**

Well, first period wasn't so bad I made a friend! An actual friend on the first day and we have the same schedule! It was lunch time, and I was walking down the hall when someone grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, babe you and me after school …your room?" some seductive voice said. I turned around to be met face to face with a hedgehog similar to Sonic only green with deep blue eyes. He must really be stupid if he thinks he can get me in the bed with 'cause I don't roll that way.

"Hmm…let me think no. Look you don't know me so I'll let you off with a warning; let me go or I'll beat the daylights outta you." I said with venom dripping all in my voice. Apparently he didn't listen to 'cause all he did grab me more holding down my arms, so I couldn't strike him right then and there. I struggled in his grip. This guy was strong but he's only winning 'cause I'm tied down by arms.

"Com'on, babe ya know you want me. Everyone does." This guy is SERISOUSLY getting on my LAST nerve! "You're gonna be really sorry if you keep this up ya know." I said trying to come up better threats than this. I've NEVER been these kinds of situations before, so I'm kinda freakin' out here. I kept trying to get out of his grip but he just holds me tighter.

"How 'bout this… you give me what I want and I'll give you what you want." He said his voice sent shivers down my spine.

"How 'bout no now let me go." Suddenly he starts kissing me behind my neck just making me wanna barf. I keep struggling with little effort of getting out 'till I hear this growling from behind us.

"Let her go Scourge." I stop struggling and turn my head to find Sonic standing there, and man does he look ticked! I guess 'Scourge' is his name he stopped and looked at Sonic like he didn't care.

"If I don't what'll you do?" Scourge said getting on Sonic's bad side. I don't know anyone that well but the ones I like here are me and Sonic. "Then I'll beat you 'till you turn blue and bruised. Then I'll make sure you never see daylight again and I'll tell your mom."

At that point he actually let go. Wow wonders what effects moms have us kids. Like when my mom died it left a huge gaping hole in my heart. Scourge still glared daggers at Sonic and Sonic glared a heat ray burning a hole in Scourge's head. I love these imaginary glare stares. After a second or two Scourge finally left but he still whispered "_I'll be back." _In my ear it sent shivers down my spine. I just kept looking down at my sneakers. I'm usually never this nervous, I don't why I am. I then see another pair of sneakers in front of mine. I look up see Sonic staring at me with this worried expression written all over his face.

"You Ok Amy he didn't hurt ya did he?" Sonic asked like it was a life or death question. "Sonic I'm fine really." I assured him like it was nothing but it kinda was. He seemed to be convinced but a little off.

"Com'on, Ames I wanna show you the gang." He said with that goofy smile on his face.

"Wait, what did you say?" I asked him a goofy smile of my own creeping on my lips. "I wanna show you the gang?" He said like he was thinking about the answer.

"No, Ames. You called me "Ames" why?" I asked getting this smug look on my face. He looked like he just made the biggest mistake in his life. He just shrugged it off and said.

"Just a nickname ya know, like Pinky or Amester maybe Pink-a-doodle?" He started laughing at those names."Nah, just Ames and Ames only." He stated like it was totally important.

"Ames. I like it…Sonniku." I started laughing at that one. It was just so funny saying it! "What's that you just called me?!" I giggled at his weirdness. "Sonniku, that's your nickname. You made Ames so I made Sonniku. It's just your name in Japanese." I told him like it was obvious.

"Well, I like it. I've always wanted to learn Japanese." Sonic said as we walked into the huge cafeteria. For lunch was pizza or chicken fajita. Me and Sonic got the pizza and he led me to this group of people which I'm guessing are all his friends.

"Ok, guys this is Amy. Amy these are my friends." He pointed to a fox with two tails "That's Tails." He pointed to a red echidna with spikes on he's gloves "That's Knuckles." He also pointed to a silver hedgehog, a lavender cat, an ivory bat, a cream colored rabbit, a light orange echidna, a purple chameleon, an ebony hedgehog with red streaks, a golden hedgehog , a cream and brown raccoon. "That's; Silver, Blaze, Rouge, Cream, Tikal, Espio, Maria, and Marine." They all smiled at me which I take they like me.

"Hi, Amy!" They all chirped at the same time except Shadow he just nodded. I sat in between Cream and Tikal and pretty soon we became great friends. By the time school had ended we were all walking (except me I snuck my skate board) in a group dropping off one another. It was just me and Sonic left. He was walking I was skating big awkward silence. I decided to break it with 21 questions.

"Sooo, Sonic mind if I ask a few questions?" I broke the silence. He looked at me like I was crazy."Why?" "I'm bored dude; I'm bored as heck… so yes?" I tried making the biggest cutest puppy eyes I could muster I even did lip wiggle and tears. It always got Mom and Rob so why not him?

**Sonic's P.O.V**

I can't believe she's actually doing puppy eyes. I thought she was Queen of the Tomboys not Mega Puppy Eye Girl. I'll admit it pretty cute but I'm not gonna fall for it. Puppy eyes have no effect on me.

"Amy… that has no effect on what so ever." I said getting kinda annoyed she looked different but she's like all the rest. She stopped her eyes and looked at shockingly and hopped off her skateboard.

"Wow. That has an effect on everyone, but you. I mean I do that for 5 seconds and people feel sorry for me, but you…you have a backbone and guts. I mean Rob 'O and Mom would've died of cuteness…I don't even know what "cute" is, I mean I've never really been into those girly things like shopping and skirts or make-up and crap." She said looking at me. I just looked with an eyebrow raised. She looked kinda freaked out and edgy slightly leaning away from darting her eyes everywhere then on me.

"Will you stop that? It's kinda creepy and weirding me out man." Amy said looking really uncomfortable. I stopped looking at her like that and just kept walking. '_I guess this kinda a good time to get to her.' _I thought as glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"I guess…ask away." I sighed giving into question answering service.

"Are you an only child?"

"No."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Light blue."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"When's your birthday?"

"June 23."

"Are you the oldest?"

"No."

"This is lame, now I'm gonna stop."

Amy stopped with the questions and hopped back on her board. I decided to ask her some questions of my own." Hey, mind if ask you somethin' ya know 21 questions like? You asked me now I'll ask you." I asked. "Shoot'em".

"Are you an only child?"

"Nope."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Neon purple."

"How old are you?"

"16."

"When's your birthday?"

"June 23."

"Are you the oldest?"

"Yes."

"Are your parents great?"

Amy hesitated for some time. I think I asked something I shouldn't; she's all out of it. "Amy… you-"

"G-gr-great, they're great." Amy said cutting me off way to fast to telling the truth. I just drop it and see my house up ahead. "I better get goin' to my house. Bye." I waved and headed into my front yard when I see Amy walking next to the gate that separates my house from the one next door. So she's the one who moved next door.

"Yo, Amy hey!" I called out to her and waved to her violently. She seemed to hear me as she looked at me in total disbelief."

"No…freakin' …way, you really live next door to me?"

"Appears that way, huh just don't break in." I couldn't help but smirk at that. "Only if you don't stalk me and we'll call it even." Amy laughed and I couldn't help but want to listen to it all day long. We waved bye and went to our own home. I went to my room after finding Manic snoring in his room. I looked out the window raising it up all the way and find Amy in her room putting her stuff up then walking out closing the door when a little red hedgehog boy like 6 years old comes running around her room. Amy comes back and she's just chasing him around yelling I guess. They run out the room and close the door again. _'That must be Ames lil' brother'_ I thought as I shook my head. Leave it to the sibs to get on your nerves and break in your room. I take my afternoon like Manic only to have a pink hedgie invade my dreams.


	4. BST: Brother Sister Time

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I was chasing Max around my room being a tickle monster 'till he made a quick turn to the hallway and ran down the stairs. I slid down the rail and cut him off by him falling on me. We were on the floor laughing 'till I rasberried him in stomach. We stopped and headed to the kitchen to see Mom making something and Rob 'O sleeping on one of the chairs at the table snot-bubble and drooling. Prank time heh, heh, heh this gonna be good. I went over to the refrigerator and got some whipped cream and chocolate syrup with cherries and sprinkles. I sprayed his whole face with cream then sauced it in the chocolate syrup smothered with sprinkles and a cherry on the nose. Me and Max laughed quietly and went to my room. A few minutes passed when we heard Rob scream to the top of his lungs! We laughed 'till we couldn't breathe. I hopped on my bed while Max joined me.

"So…how was school May-May?" Max asked me. He calls me that sometimes 'cause I call him 'Maxey'

"Pretty good, little dude, I made some friends. One lives right next door and they're all great."

"Well, Mom took me to elementary school it's AWESOME! I met; Sasha, Ted, Jo-Jo, Joey, Tyler, Monique, and Taylor." I looked at my brother for a moment and noticed how big he's gotten since these 6 years. I mean I know he never really knew our parents since they died four days after he was born. I know who did it I just never told anyone. _"Vengeance is never the answer Amelia, remember that. Just because someone did you wrong doesn't give you right to do them wrong back. Instead try being nice."_ That's what our mom said anytime some kid picked on me 'cause I was pink. I didn't tell anyone I saw his face 'cause it was that kid Rickey's dad. He was one of the major kids that picked on me. At first I thought I could tell and get back at him, but then I remembered what mom always told me about getting back at people and I told the police men I didn't see his face.

"Amy?"

"Yeah, Max."

"What were they like?" Max has never asked me that question before. I mean he'd ask me what had happened sure I'd answer him that, but what were they like? They're not that hard to describe.

"They were the best parents you could ever ask for. Mom was the nicest, most caring, beautiful kindhearted unselfish person ever. I look just like her ya know, and you look just like dad. "What was he like?" "He was the bravest, funniest, kindest, cutest, clumsiest dad I knew."

"Amy, was it my fault Mom and Dad are gone?" Max asked the most unexpected question he's ever asked. More unexpected than when he asked what was sex. "No, no, no. It wasn't your fault Max… if anyone's it's mine.

"Will, you sing the song mom sung to us Amy please?" Max was begging now and for a 6 year old it makes him cuter than he already is; with those big brown eyes of his. I just hugged him more and nodded. He squirmed a bit getting comfy.

You are my sweetest love,  
that love I always wanna hug,  
Because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.  
la (25X)  
My love is deep and true  
I'd be lost if not with you  
So lonely would life be  
if not for you and me  
I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

La (25x)

Our feelings are so strong  
and our hearts will beat as one  
Another Never-ending story  
is what I have with you  
I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.  
la (25X)  
You are my sweetest love,  
that love I always wanna hug,  
Because I really love you,  
the world just has to know.  
I'll do anything for you,  
there's nothing I wouldn't do.  
Snuggle, cuddle and then hug me,  
with you I always want to be.

I finished singing as I looked down to find Max sleeping in my arms. I sighed as I pulled the covers over us, hugged him tight like a teddy bear kissed his head and I fell in the magical world of sleep with my little brother in my arms.


	5. I wanna know the truth Ames

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I woke up feeling pretty tired on my bed. I got outta bed and went downstairs. I found my mom in the kitchen and Manic watching TV. It's only 8:30PM and I'm mega bored. I went to the table my mom Aleena; a lavender hedgehog with emerald green eyes likes mine saw me and sat across from me.

"Sonic, honey what's wrong?" she asked concern written all over her face.

"Nothing mom, just a little_*yawn*_ tired is all." I forced a smile which I think convinced her. She studied me for a while and went back to cooking. Dad came down the steps and took a seat next to me.

"Hey, Sonic kiddo how's it going? Anything new at school; any friends, a good grade, what's happening?" My dad Jules; an older replica of me but with light blue eyes asked me. He'd always try and spend some father-son time with me after work. I actually liked spending time with the family on holidays like most people I know.

"Well, friends yeah I met Amy; the new girl at school. She's the one who moved here from next door with her parents and little brother. She's really nice and you should see her skate board." I told my dad and just seemed to only nod. By then mom had finished cooking and we were all at the table eating.

"You seem to like this 'Amy' girl Sonic." Dad said. I sense teasing coming on.

"Well she's OK, but I don't like-like her she's just a friend." I tried keeping a straight face but I'm kinda failing at it. Manic kept staring at me, Dad seemed to drop it, and Mom just couldn't stop smiling. I sighed and decided to call it a night. I went up to my room and opened the window to find Amy climbing up her roof!

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I was climbing up to the roof in my favorite pink and red poka-doted pajamas with my cover and pillow. I used to do this with Mom and Dad before…that happened. I looked at 'Mr. Daddy and Mrs. Mommy' those were the names of the two brightest stars we saw at night. I can still remember the last time we looked at stars on the roof together.

_*Flashback*_

_I was going with Mommy up the ladder to the house with my blankie and pillow in my pink flower footie. She said we need some 'girl time' and that means Daddy can't come. When we reached the top I looked up at my mom. She was lying down on the roof I copied her and laid the same way as her covering ourselves in my blankie._

_"Amy, dear do know what the stars are?" My mom asked in a soothing yet serious voice. I nodded and said "They're the white cheddar cheese balls Daddy eat at midnight but never tells you 'cause he doesn't wanna share" I giggled when I remembered the time I caught Daddy pigging out on those cheese balls. Mommy shook her head "There the souls of all the good people whom died in the world. Those people look over, and whenever I need help I look to the stars and instantly find the answer. Also one day I'll be up there and you'll be here growing up the right and healthy. Just know that when I'm up there you'll be all grown up." She smiled at me and smiled back. I scooted closer and hugged her she hugged back. When we stopped we heard someone clear their throat. We turned and saw Daddy standing at the ledge of the roof on the ladder. He made this weird puppy eyes and terrible girl voice. _

_"Oh, Can't I come to zee girls' time?" He was all squeaky and crackly with this girl voice. We giggled at him._

_"Ok, only if Mrs. Daddy goes back to Mr. Daddy." Mommy said as he came up and laid next to me .I cuddled in between them. I saw these two bright-bright stars close to each other. I pointed at and shouted "Look! I see the two brightest stars in the whole wide world Mr. Daddy and Mrs. Mommy after you guys!" I looked at the stars and saw Mommy's and Daddy's face in them. Daddy laughed and whispered "Yep, she's **definitely **your daughter Amber!" he started giggling at my mommy. I looked over at her and saw she was glaring with a smile on her face._

_"Don't forget **you** helped ya'know." She told daddy and his muzzle was pinker than me. "Mommy how **DOES **that work anyway?" I asked and they both looked at me like I was crazy and red muzzled. I looked from Daddy to Mommy twice. _

_"What?" confusion all on my face. "You'll know when you're older Amy Kay?" Daddy pulled this cheesy smile so something's' up. I nodded got under the covers and before I went to sleep I crack my eyes open so I could see their faces._

_"So…Amy tells me you've been eating cheese balls without me that true?"_

_"Is what true?" Daddy faked being asleep and then Mommy did really go to sleep. I drifted to sleep in hopes of the pretty sun and breakfast ahead._

_ *End of Flashback*_

I suddenly heard someone clear their throat. I turned my head to find the one and only best friend I got; Sonic. He came on the roof and sat next to me.

"Uh… hi?" he said as the awkwardness started to spread.

"Hey." I sat up with my arms supporting me looking at him. He looked back just staring at me like a never-ending staring contest. I don't know what but there was something in his eyes that just…clicked! Like some sort of spark that you just got lost in them. Those big emerald green eyes are just so mesmerizing. Wait-WHAT did I think?! There is NO WAY I'm doing this it's just me going soft remembering my parents. I turned my head back to Mr. Daddy and Mrs. Mommy and just stared. I tugged my cover around me, and I remembered the good old' days with Mom and Dad.

"What are doing here and why are you on my roof?" I asked I seriously didn't know why he would randomly come on my roof and just sit there. He shrugged and stared at me

"Well, I saw you coming up here and I thought you looked kinda down, so I thought I could cheer ya up."

"Well, I'm fine so you can go." I said trying to get him to go back to his own house. With much little success he didn't even move a muscle.

"Look Ames, I know I'm probably gonna regret asking this…but I want to know what's up with you and your parents." He asked all seriousness. Honestly couldn't feel less uncomfortable I mean he's talking about my parents!

"W-W-We're great, fine, couldn't be better heh, heh." I said way too fast for belief. Sonic gave me a questionable look. I turned my head and started to feel the two things I haven't felt in a long time since Mom and Dad left…anger and sadness not wanting to talk about this. "Amy, something's going on and I want to what. Are they touching you, threatening you what? I wanna help you but I can't if you don't help me." At that point I couldn't take it anymore and just let all out.

"Look, they're not doing ANYTHING to me so just drop it! You don't even know me that well so why would you assume that that they're abusing me huh?! I don't want to talk about them so GO HOME!" I had finally had it the last straw. I grabbed my cover and pillow and pushed past him 'till I was in my window. I slammed it shut and hopped in my bed and did something I never did with others around; I cried. I cried an endless flow of tears. I looked under my bed and found that pink box in red glitter. I took the lid off and grabbed the teddy bear that I kept inside and hugged it. I continued to cry and hug my bear until I fell victim of the dark void we call sleep.

** OK, so 5th chapter's done. I will TAKE ANY IDEAS you wonderful readers and reviewers have to offer ;) Well I gotta get ready for my older sisters' birthday tomorrow she's gonna be 14!**


	6. Apologies and depression

**-Sonic's P.O.V-**

I can't believe we just argued. Really argued and we've only been friends for about a day! I went in my window to my bedroom. I looked out the window to see her window shut tight and curtains closed. I sighed and hopped in my bed. _"Maybe I can apologize in the morning." _I thought as I drifted off to sleep waiting to say those three magic words that can save a friendship.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up the next morning to the scent of bacon and eggs with a side of pancakes. I got up and went downstairs to find my mom in the kitchen making breakfast. I looked at the clock to notice it was only 6:30 AM. Pretty early for me, I walked to the table as my mom set a plate in front of me while Manic came in with a shocked expression on his face. Maybe because I'm finally up earlier than him for once, but took a seat next to me anyway.

"So, where's Dad, he doesn't go to work until an hour and a half right?" I said looking for our father who wasn't in his usual seat. "Dad went on a business trip. He'll be back in two weeks." Manic said finishing up his food. After I finished I went back up stairs to get ready for Tuesday terrors at school. I showered and got on a blue tee and a pair of blue jeans. Manic and I decided to walk to school together after we kissed Mom bye.

As we walked in this awkward silence I realized. I never really talk to my older brother anymore. Sure we talked every now and then, but we never hang out since Sonia went to college. I mean we did everything we used to when she came for the holidays but when she left to go back we just didn't hang out.

_"Maybe Manic can help me apologize to Amy he does know more about girls than I _do_." _I thought as I glanced at my brother who just kept looking forward. _"Here goes nothing I guess" _I thought.

"Hey, uh Manic can I um ask you somethin'? I said as nervous as ever.

"What about Sonic man?"He asked looking at me. His brown eyes piercing through my emerald green ones with curiosity.

"You know anything 'bout girls?" I mumbled as quietly as possible but he still heard it. The evil sneer on his face told it all. He seemed to have more interest in what I was saying. "Sonic, Sonic, Sonic, you know very well that I know **_EVERYTHING _**about girls. So what do ya need ta know?" He seemed like the expert on girls so I've gotten this far haven't I?

"Well, what if you just met this girl and become friends, and you ask something you shouldn't have and she just blows up in your face. How do you tell her sorry?" I said remembering last night's event on how Amy yelled at me. Is it so for caring…wait _why_ do I care what happens between her and her parents? I'll find out later right now I just gotta apologize.

"Well, you walk up to her and say; 'Look I'm sorry I pushed you asking *whatever you asked*. So are we cool?' if she says 'yes' than you just go back to being friends she says 'no' keep asking her to forgive you and go on with your life." Manic said looking at me knowingly.

"Look if you wanna be her friend again just be sincere with her and she'll forgive you." He said as we came up to the school. We parted and waved bye to each other and went to our own friends. I just hope I can tell Amy sorry without doing anything stupid.

**-Amy's P.O.V-**

I was in first period and school hasn't even started yet! I'm just here sulking about last night how I yelled in Sonic's face telling him to just drop it. Now when I look back on what I had said I feel terrible. I'm gonna say _'I'm sorry for what I said last night, so we cool?'_ I had practiced that since I had woken up. I heard the door open and close telling me someone was here with me. I turned my head resting it in my arms away from whoever just came in.

"H-h-hey, Ames you OK?" I know only one person who calls me by that name. I lift my head to the one and only Sonic the Hedgehog looking at me eyes full of concern. He sat in his seat and sighed liking away like was he was all depressed and what not.

"Sonic, look I'm sorry…about last night OK? I just don't like talking about my parents really I didn't mean to yell at you it just came out like that." I stated putting me hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I gave him a weak smile and he smiled back. It just made melt on the inside like this chocolate mushy feeling inside me.

"I'm sorry I pushed you asking about your parents…so are we cool now?" he asked hopefully it was kinda cute. I giggled "Sure" and pretty soon we were as cool as ever only to have more fights to come.

It's been a few weeks since I fought with Sonic and everything's going very normal. Me and Max are getting on Rob 'O's nerves, Mom's still as sweet as ever, and my friends are going out more like; Knuckles and Rouge, Marine and this guy named Austin, Tikal and Espio are kinda going out, and Maria and Shadow are _REALLY CLOSE_ to it. I've been visiting Sonic at our normal hang out places the Station Fro-Yo, or the park. We've been actually closer now the girls keep saying I like-which I don't. I honestly could care less about that 'love' thing today I'm staying in my room with the lights turned off, curtains closed along with the window, under my covers in bed. I'm not going outside this room 'till 12PM everyone's used to doing this every May, 15 also three days after Max's birthday. That's right it's the 7th anniversary of our parents' death. I'm always the most miserable on this day, you can tell if I'm depressed when you see my fur; it turns faded pink and my eyes are totally dull and lifeless. I just look under my bed to find my red glittered box still there and pull it out to open. I see my favorite teddy bear I told no one about named Franklin I still remember the first time I actually shared Franklin for the first time

*_Flashback*_

_It was 5 months after my birthday it being November now. I was ready to go bed after Daddy had tucked me in. When I was sure he gone I grabbed a book, my blankie, a pillow and Franklin and ran all the way to Mommy and Daddy's room to find Mommy sitting in Daddy's lap asleep I thought he was asleep but he was acting to be anyway. I walked up Mommy and grabbed a chair to sit in as I looked at her unusual big tummy. I hugged it and started whispering to it._

_"Hi I'm, Amy…your new big sister I can't wait 'till you're here 'cause we are gonna have the best time. I really hope you're a little boy so I can call you Max, but if you're a girl I'll still love you. I'm gonna read you my favorite story Daddy tells me every night OK? OK here we go called 'Red Riding Hood and the three bears'." I said as I grabbed the book little did I know it was upside down. I had hard time reading it so I just made up the end. I looked at the supposed to baby and smiled._

_"Time to tuck you in Maxey it's time bed so you can be as big as me!" I said as I grabbed the pillow and slightly lifted Mommy's tummy up and laid the pillow there and put the blanket on top. I looked at Franklin and thought "Maybe Max is scared of being by his self all the time" and put Franklin under the tummy._

_"Now, you go to sleep and get some rest OK?" I said as I kissed it. Tomorrow I wanna spend the WHOLE day with you. I got up and kissed Mommy's cheek then Daddy's. When he told me I was going to be best big sister in the world I took a sudden pride in myself and didn't let anything bad happen to soon to be sibling._

_*End of Flashback*_

And so I've always kept myself in this state remembering our parent's death. I still haven't told any of my friends about my parents and just let them think Rob and Amanda were our parents. I really didn't want them to know but my hopes of that happening were shattered.

**OK so R&R. It's really touching to see Amy care so much about Max. Ok so the Gang will find out Amy's secret soon enough. And some credits are coming up soon so . !**


	7. The Little Adorable Runt

**The New Girl at SSH chapter:6**

Well we came this far too late to turn back now. ONWARD TO THE STORY! I still own no one but Amanda, Max and Austin are just random characters NOT OCs! Austin doesn't even appear in the story just his name.

-Sonic's P.O.V-

I was running around my room in pure happiness. Tomorrow Sonia was coming to visit on her break from college. After a long whole year I finally get to see my big sister. I know it sounds like not that long ago but, hey I'm an inpatient guy alright. I ran out my room and down the stairs since it's a Saturday why not hang with the guys? I called the guys one by one to find that only Tails and Knuckles were available. We were at Knuckles' house playing Mario Kart while Tikal and their mom made lunch. I was in 1st place while Tails was in 2nd and Knux in last. Round after round he kept losing and seeing the vain on his head popping out you could tell he was gonna blow sky high! About the 10th time he lost he had thrown the controller down and started blaming everything and ANYTHING that he lost. His mom had to scold from the kitchen since you could probably hear him down the block.

Me and Tails were laughing so hard my sides hurt. We finally calmed down we saw that Knuckles was redder than usual and giving us the glare of death. That's what he calls it when he says he's gonna kill us. We played a few more video games before heading to Knuckles' room (while banding Tikal in the process) and just did guy stuff 'till Knux just had to be…Knux.

"So…Sonic…Tails, who here has the GUTS to ask the girl they LOVE out?" He had that smirk on his face that read 'REVENGE'. Tails turned red and trembled while he chewed his nails I just BARELY kept a straight face and for some weird reason Amy popped in my mind.

Knux had seen Tails' face and teased him 'till we left his house. We parted our ways and I found it was only 3:30PM I had hours to kill but do what? I could run around the world a few times…Nah. I was walking towards my house when I spotted Amy's. I could hang with her for a while and with that I knocked on her door. When it opened no one was there I looked around for whoever opened it.

"I'm down here Mister." a little voice said. I looked down to see a little red hedgehog boy about maybe…6.I kneeled down to his level and smiled (all little kids love it when you smile at them). He smiled back and it was adorable.

"Hey um d-don't call me Mister it's Sonic." I said looking at his big cute brown eyes. I gotta admit this kid was adorable.

"What do want Guy?" He said that so...blunt all the cuteness left for a moment.

"I wanted to know if an Amy Rose was here and-" The little sucker cut me off.

"IF YOU WANT MY SISSY YOU GOTTA GO TOO ME FIRST! PUT'EM UP BLUE MAN!" He yelled and started punching my knees and legs and boy did it TICKLE! I started laughing my ass off and fell over with him on top of me and he started punching me in my gut and chest and yeah it hurt from there on. When he started punching and slapping my face! I tried to get him off me but I can't fight a kid it's just...wrong !By the time I did he tried to bite my leg off!

"OK! OW, OW, OW KID GET ME! I'M SERIOUS LET ME GO YA LITTLE RUNT! I yelled shaking my leg everywhere to fling his teeth out of my leg.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?" I turned around to see Amy at the stairs...with a blanket over head?


End file.
